That's the Way Life Goes
by wannabeanelvengirl
Summary: Arianna, Boromir's daughter, is a shy girl who likes to stay out of people's way. Eldarion is the egotistical half elf, son of Queen Arwen and King Elessar. When these two meet, what distasters will ensue?
1. Default Chapter

Characters: King Elessar: Aragorn. Prince Eldarion: Aragorn's son. Queen Arwen: Arwen Arianna: main character. Steward Boromir: Arianna's father. Lady Monien: Arianna's mother.  
  
That's the Way Life Goes. Chapter one: Yesterday and Tomorrow.  
  
"No! I refuse to help you."  
"No. I shall not."  
"I am afraid that it will not be possible."  
"It is not within my abilities to help you."  
"No!"  
"No."  
"Nooooo."  
"NO."  
"NO!"  
"No?"  
"No. I absolutely, completely refuse to do your schoolwork for you."  
Nine-year-old Arianna, daughter of the Steward of Gondor stood in front of her mirror with large eyes. Her reflection stared back at her uncertainly. It was her day; her birthday was today, and she was not going to let that son of a king force her into doing his schoolwork for him.  
The image in the mirror took a deep breath and held it for ten seconds. It slowly exhaled as it watched her fidget with her braid. The breath was to help calm her down. It worked, but only momentarily as thoughts of a ruined day flashed in her mind.  
This birthday could not be like the others. Today her father and mother would both be there. She could not let this day end up as a disaster. Not like the last time two years ago when the prince and his flock of tittering pigeons that he called friends unceremoniously dropped her into the shallow stream next to the royal festival grounds where the party was to be.  
She had emerged looking like a river rat, and her new skirts had been spoiled. It was not a surprise when she received an hour-long lecture on behaving from her mother, then another hour-long lecture from her head maid about the dress.  
They still, up until that very day, looked at her disapprovingly. It was all she could do to keep from pulling the prince's hair out, because as soon as her lecturers left the room, he and his ugly pigeon-like 'friends' entered and started their own.  
This time, the lecture was a little different. It's thesis began with a four minute, detailed account on why the prince would be so very obliged to explain to her mother that she had provoked him into pushing her into the river. The introduction included vivid pictures that displayed how exactly she had started calling him names, and then threatened to push a friend of his own into the river unless he accompanied her to the next annual ball.  
The body of the lecture was based on the number of weekly chores and errands that the prince would no longer do on account of her being appointed to the task of completing them all. Some of those chores included the many arithmetic questions that were given to the prince for him to do. It was obviously unimportant that she was also assigned the same questions when he was, and would then have to do twice the work.  
Another chore, that had not previously existed but was thought up on the spur of the moment, was that she would then copy out eight copies of the formerly said homework in order so that his pigeons would not fail their classes as well.  
The conclusion of the lecture was summed up in merely six words: "do it, or live in misery."  
  
And so now, in front of her mirror she stood, relaying to herself the different ways in which to refuse to do their homework. Her practice made her confident, and she nodded to her reflection in satisfaction.  
Taking more deep breaths to calm herself, she walked to her door. As she raised her hand to open it, she heard voices on the other side. They were the voices of the prince and his cronies. Not now!  
She looked up at the top of the door. Thankfully, the door was locked. She looked around wildly. The voices were coming closer. Here eyes widened as she looked wildly around the room for an escape.  
There! The terrace! She would be able to climb out the window in her second floor room and follow the wall down to the balcony where she could then walk along it to the courtyard and then to the library. It was a sure thing: the prince and his friends never went to the library.  
Arianna chuckled lightly to herself as she thought about the last time he had gone there. It had been only a year ago that it he had been forced by his mother to take history lessons in the vast library with their professor, Lord Royard.  
The lessons were supposed to last a year, and he would go every other day. Unfortunately, the lessons stopped because the prince would rarely show up. It was unfortunate because Arianna spent most of her time in the library and she loved the lessons. She had never been allowed to have history lessons, but it was that very history that enticed her so.  
Whenever the prince did come to lessons she would be hiding in the next row of stacks over listening to every word. It was a shame that no one had ever asked if she would like to learn also. But she supposed it just as well because if she had joined, she would have been doing not only her work, but the prince's too.  
And so she chuckled because he had no idea. none at all that she was with him in every class he attended, but he could not make her do his work. He did not know, either, how she laughed every time that he made a mistake and the professor lectured him. She would have loved to see his face if he ever found out, but she would hate it as well, for it would mean that she would regret ever doing what she loved to do: learn.  
Landing hard on the balcony, she cried out when she felt a sharp pain course through her ankle and foot. She reached to the wall to steady herself when she heard angry voices from above. She took a quick breath in and stood flat with her back against the wall. They were not going to ruin her day.  
When the voices died down, still keeping her back to the wall, she walked slowly towards the courtyard. Several times before reaching it, she was hindered by more voices. She froze each time, but each time it turned out to be someone else.  
Once she made it to the courtyard, she looked back to make sure that no one was following her. As soon as she was satisfied there was no one, she turned back to face the courtyard and shrieked.  
There, standing in front of her was...  
  
Who was it that Arianna saw? Who made her scream out in terror? Tune in next time to That's the Way Life Goes to find out.  
  
Hey, hope you guys liked that one. Its definitely an original. 


	2. That was Then

Hello peeps, I'm back! After the non-successes of my other stories - well, story, since I have got a plot for one, and no plot for the other. But the first one needs a LOT of tune-ups. Either way, I am here to continue my new, 100% original story, That's the way life goes. I hope that you are enjoying it so far and please, really, REVIEW!!!!!! If they didn't want you to review after reading a story, they wouldn't have put the little button down there!  
  
Notes to reviewers:  
  
Legolaslover2003: are you serious about the name thing?!?? I had no idea at all! What is your story's name? I'll check it out. But hey, truthfully, I picked this name after going through the back of the third book. I found that "Ari" means queen, and "Anna" means gift. The name literally means: queen's gift in my mind. It was how I decided it should be. I'm sorry if it got you p'd off. By the way, did you not like the name, or the story?  
  
Anonymous Reviewer (who is actually not anonymous because I know who you are): yes, I do have ideas for the next few chapters. In fact, in my mind, I have made up her life story already. =P. I'm glad you think that this one is original 'cause I have been working quite hard on it. Also, elves will be a part of the story. Seeing as how this is after the quest, the fellowship has to meet up sometime. figure it out.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers. A big smiley face to you =D.  
  
My disclaimer: I forgot to go to the auditions for rights to LOTR, therefore, you know that I don't own it. ; -).  
  
Now on with the story   
  
Enjoy.  
  
That's the Way Life Goes. Chapter two: That was Then.  
  
The courtyard was dead silent as Arianna's shrieks blasted through the quiet. "Papa!" She ran and jumped into her father's arms, screaming in happiness.  
"Oh, my darling daughter," the Steward of Gondor exclaimed joyfully from his crouched position on the ground. He hugged his child with all his might. "I have missed you so, Arianna. How have you been?"  
Arianna's eyes were shining as she looked up into his eyes, "Papa, I have missed you too. I'm so happy that you came." Then, suddenly, a thought came to her, "Papa, are you going to leave me again like last time?"  
Boromir chuckled and ruffled her hair lovingly. He smiled, "I have only just arrived home, and you are talking about me leaving?"  
Her eyes were wide with childish fear as she shook her head vigorously, "no, never Papa! I don't want you to leave at all! I-"  
"I was only jesting, my darling. Now tell me, where is your mother? Has she been well while I have been absent?" he asked concernedly.  
Arianna was disappointed. She had expected her father to stay and talk with her for much longer. She grumpily stated that her mother was just fine, and had been in the prime of health. What she did not mention was the numerous times that her mother had scolded her for things that she did not do. For example, the day that she had been caught looking at a broken vase that lay at her feet in pieces. It had not been her fault; the prince and his friends had broken it and she had only come across it when she heard the sound of breaking stone on the ground.  
Boromir stood and patted her on the head amiably. "Well, I suppose I shall just have to go see her to make sure," he said with anticipation.  
Arianna watched her father's back as he walked away from her. "Yeah," she thought, "go and leave me here." He had nearly disappeared from her sight. "Because it's mother who has to hide from vengeful bully's who are on my trail." She sighed sadly, and then took a sharp intake of breath.  
They were after her, and she had just wasted precious time that could have been used to escape from their slimy grasps'.  
She immediately shoved herself to the wall. She looked around frantically. They could have been anywhere. Once she ascertained that they were not behind her, she peeked around the corner.  
She spied a group of pigeons near the front entrance to the yard. No, these pigeons were not the ones she eluded. These ones were of the flying type, and much more intelligent. She smothered a giggle with her hands as smart remarks on the prince and his friends' intelligence ran through her mind. She clamped her hands to her mouth when a snort escaped in her attempts to extinguish her laugh.  
Of course, that snort only set her off even more. And so there she sat, in between the bushes, trying to control her laughter. Every so often, a radical smirk would escape the confinements of her palms. As soon as she calmed down, she prepared to continue moving.  
Sneaking over to the bushes next to the door, she crouched and kept an eye out for any unwelcome scouts who would report her location to the prince as soon as his pathetic stubby legs would carry him. She rolled her eyes at the thought.  
Her eyes darted from place to place as her keen eyes looked into the emptiness of the hallway. Something was amok. There were never this few people in the hall in front of the library.  
Forehead scrunched in confusion, she crept over to the library doors. Looking around her once more just to be sure, she entered. She was safe at last. Or so she thought.  
  
Yes it is true the second chapter is over. I'm not going to do one of those really bad soap opera thingies that say (imagine a very deep emotion filled voice) tune in next time to find out what happens.. I know how bad it was last time.  
  
Well, yes there will be some more action and a deeper plot, but you've got to understand, this is just the beginning. You have to know who I'm talking about before I tell you about some unknown characters that I made up and a prince that I'm sure I have seen somewhere in the back of the third book but am not sure if I really did 'cause I cant seem to find him again (sorry, bad run on sentence). If I didn't, where would we be?  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'll try to post as soon as I can.  
  
Wannabe.  
  
Ps. I'm sorry it's so short. ; -) 


	3. Still Then

If I owned Lord of the Rings I assure you, this would be published and on every single bestsellers shelf. As you can see, it is not, and is posted on fanfiction for no cost whatsoever. Therefore, one can conclude that I do not own Lord of the Rings, no matter how many of my fantasies say I do.  
  
To my reviewer(s):  
  
Legolaslover2003: That's cool. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm really working hard on it, and I think I'm getting results. Keep reviewing!  
  
By the way, I need more reviewers!!!!!!! Thanks to those who did review!!! =D  
  
That's the Way Life Goes  
  
Chapter 3: Still then.  
  
As soon as she walked into the library, she stumbled. Confused, she turned to look at what it was, only to find nothing. With a frown, she turned back and immediately banged her shoulders into something hard.  
Looking up, she saw an arm in her path. It was positioned just so that she would hit it and fall back. Her eyes followed the arm all the way up to the body, then up to the face. And guess whom the arm belonged to. Prince Eldarion.  
She knew it was too good to be true. She sighed and turned around quickly to run, but was yet again hindered by an arm blocking her path. This one belonged to one of his tittering pigeons, Saranine.  
Saranine was one of the few females in the prince's group. She was a young girl, younger even than Arianna, but she held much more strength in her claw-like nails than her mind. As much as Arianna was book smart and kind, Saranine was beautiful and evil. In fact, it was no great secret that Arianna supposed Saranine to be some kind of witch that had cast a spell over the castle and it's inhabitants, and might have been in league with Sauron himself.  
Arianna glared at Saranine and turned to her right to make an exit. As was expected, another arm blocked her path. This time it was Sarondan, Saranine's brother. She rolled her eyes at his particularly menacing smile and turned 180(, all the way to the prince's left side where there was no one standing to block her.  
She looked at the prince briefly before bolting to the open space. She made it past them, but turned in time to see prince Eldarion's angry glare. He stared at her in unwavering anger. But just milliseconds before she ran away, she thought she saw him smile.  
That sight made her stumble once more, but then she picked her pace back up and ran like a scared puppy. Running, she went through the courtyard, past the stairways leading to the second floor in the front hall, through the dining hall, and past the kitchen doors. On a second thought, she doubled back and went into the kitchen where she could find many places to hide until her party.  
The busy cooks and servants all rushed around her, busily. She knew that they were preparing for her birthday. Curious, she snuck a peek at the counter top. She looked at it, startled, for there was nothing on it. There was supposed to be a cake, some desserts, something. But there was nothing.  
On to her left, she spotted some filled trays. She walked closer to discover only the lunch that was to be served later on that day. Holding back tears, she walked away from all the tables.  
In a daze, she strode past all the cooks, the servants, and others who were in for a bite to eat. She even walked all the way back to the library. Finding it empty, she sat in a corner and thought.  
It had not occurred to her at the time, but her father had not said anything about her birthday. Her thoughts went back to earlier that morning. When she was talking with her mother, she had not said anything either.  
Then, when she had taken a stroll to the library, the professor had not said anything either, and he was so old that he knew every one's birthday, even the most distant relative of the family.  
Her expression became more and more morose as she recounted all of her rendezvous' on that day. No one had wished her happy birthday.  
Sitting on the floor, she sobbed pathetically, wishing that someone would care. She thought that no one did. She thought she would die a lonely little girl. But then! Then it occurred to her that she would not have to die as a lonely little girl. She could be better, better than all of them.  
Maybe, if she tried harder to be brave, and popular, and pretty, they would not ignore her. Maybe, if she spent more time primping and pruning herself, people would notice her and think, 'that is the beautiful daughter of the lady and steward of Gondor. Maybe. It was worth a shot.  
So she tried it. She wore the nicest dresses, and took the utmost care to not get them dirty. Still no one noticed.  
Then, nearly a week later, in the middle of a meal with the entire royal family, her mother exclaimed, "oh, my darling, your birthday! Happy birthday! I had nearly forgotten, I'm so sorry. So, are you ready for your tenth birthday on Wednesday of this week?"  
Arianna, who had been taking a bite of her roast ham [a/n: imagine another type of food if eating ham disgusts you], looked up in the middle of her bite. Her mouth was paused in the middle of a chewing motion. She blinked up at her mother.  
The prince who was sitting next to his mother, on the other side of his father (Boromir and his family opposite from them) smirked silently. But as silent as he tried to be, his mother heard him and gave him a reprimanding look. The prince immediately sobered up.  
You see the prince, while being a complete ass towards others, was the perfect child around his parents. And they did know about his less angelic tendencies, towards Arianna especially, so they tried to explain to him the proper behavior. Unfortunately, what a child is told is not necessarily what a child does and so Arianna continued to be tormented.  
But this torment was worst of all. Never in the history of the kingdom had anyone forgotten his or her child's birthday. Arianna sat in silence as all around her, voices of joy made a commotion.  
Her father frowned in confusion for a moment, but then grinned and said in excitement, "then we shall have a party in honor of my darling, precious daughter's growing up!" Everyone started talking at once, and amidst the confusion and activity one sad little girl stared at her plate in sadness.  
Suddenly, a small voice started laughing. It was not louder than the noise created by the people of the hall, but it certainly caught Arianna's attention. She stared at the owner of the voice. The prince continued laughing at the expression of her face.  
"u look like you were run over by a horse. Just look at your face," he gasped between laughs.  
Arianna stood up suddenly and her chair flung itself backwards as though shoved by some invisible force. The noise of the chair clattering against the cold stone floor gained everyone's attention.  
They all stared at her, perplexed. Lady Monien stared at her child incredulously. She rose from her seat, ending her discussion with another lady of the court. "Arianna, what has gotten into you?"  
Arianna stared up at her mother with unshed tears in her eyes. The look in her mother's eyes made her feel shameful, and she looked away. But then, she felt angry because it wasn't her who should have been shameful. It wasn't her who forgot her birthday. Her mother should have felt the misery that she was feeling. Not her. She never deserved it.  
Her thoughts fueled her anger. Memories of continuous letdowns, uncertainties, and disappointments ran through her mind. She pictured herself storming away from her mother, but fear of her reaction stopped her from really doing it.  
She took a deep breath to calm her anger. Getting angry would only get her mother angrier. It would only cause her to drop further in others' views, and that was something her mother would be furious about.  
Tears threatened to leak from her eyes as everyone stared down at her. The silence in the room was impenetrable. It was thick, and hung heavily in the air. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she stared at her feet. She was unable to meet her mother's eyes as she hurriedly mumbled an apology and ran from the room.  
  
"I hate him. I hate him not. I hate him. I hate him not. I hate - what do you want?" Arianna said roughly to a carefully approaching prince.  
Arianna had been seated in her favorite tree in a special part of the forest near the castle that she had proclaimed her own. She had never actually told anyone about it, but if anyone wanted to find her, they could be sure to find her there.  
As a matter of fact, the person who went there the most was standing right at the foot of the tree. Prince Eldarion looked up at her with a pitiful expression on his face. "Aw, poor old Arianna. No body cares at all. No body," he said with fake sympathy. "Maybe I can help."  
Arianna eyed him warily as he began climbing up the tree. There was no room for him to get up onto the branch she was on because she was sitting right next to the trunk. When he reached the branch she was on, he clung to the tree with one hand and his legs and stared Arianna in the eyes.  
"Move over," he said unemotionally. Still watching him with careful eyes, she slid over on the tree. He clambered up onto the bough and sat down. He heaved a sigh as though all the troubles in the world were upon his shoulders.  
Rolling her eyes, Arianna raised an eyebrow as she asked sardonically, "you came on your own accord, did you?"  
Prince Eldarion smirked, "do you really think I would be here if someone didn't ask or tell me too?" Arianna did not answer, but instead stared at him coolly.  
"So why are you here?" she asked icily. "To rejoice in my sorrow, or to rub it in?"  
Smiling malevolently he said, "take your pick." When he saw Arianna's face darken, he chuckled. Arianna frowned and looked up at his face.  
"What?" she asked none too kindly. He smiled impassively and turned to look at the scenery.  
It was slightly windy outside. At nearly nine o'clock at night, the sun had long since set, and the moon was still in the sky. Looking down, Prince Eldarion saw the shimmering reflection of the night's stars in the fountain at the center of the clearing.  
Then, the wind was silent. The rustling leaves stopped moving and everything was silent. No sound could be heard from within the castle, and the forest was quiet as well. The only sound prince Eldarion heard with his half elven ears was that of his and his companion's breaths.  
His companion inhaled softly as he studied her discreetly. Her green eyes, the color of evergreen trees, were oval shaped and large, contrasting amazingly to her black hair. Her straight nose and full lips proved her to be a very beautiful girl, but as she cared little for her looks and did nothing to enhance them.  
He continued to watch her, but she did not notice. His eyes remained on her for more then several moments as though her were in a trance. Snapping out of his daze he stared at her, shocked, as he saw her shoulders shake and heard her sniffle.  
He didn't know what to do. He had never seen her cry before - he always assumed she cried, because of the way she ran away from him - but he never actually saw her cry. And so he stared, in complete confusion. What he did know was that she was trying to hide her tears. She did not look at him, but occasionally wiped a tear.  
"What's wrong," he asked gently. He had meant to be kind, for the first time ever, but his attempts were not rewarded when she looked at him as though he were insane.  
"What is wrong?" she asked incredulously. "What is that supposed to mean: what is wrong?" When he did not answer, and looked away her accusing stare. "What isn't wrong?"  
The prince looked back at her and started to say something, but was interrupted by Arianna. "I have learned the truth," she said with finality in her voice. "I now know that my mother and father do not care for me whatsoever."  
Prince Eldarion shook his head vigorously. "That's not true, Arianna."  
Arianna rolled her eyes in anger. "Do you even realize what you're saying? Do you realize that my mother and father, and everyone I know has forgotten - no, not forgotten, because they did remember, didn't they - when my birthday was. My birthday was on Thursday last. "I have spent a week wondering when someone would realize their mistake and wish me a happy birthday. Then, I last nearly a week before finding out that no one even knew when my birthday was.  
"I was better off thinking that they forgot than that they didn't even know at all."  
Prince Eldarion was silent. They said nothing for nearly ten minutes. They looked at the tree, the fountain, and the sky, anything but each other. The silence remained unbroken until the prince spoke. "Happy birthday, Arianna," he whispered before laying something on the branch and sliding off. He landed on the ground, and ran away.  
Arianna stared after him as he sped off. Then, looking down at the branch, she frowned in curiosity. "Hmm." she hummed.  
Picking it up, she turned it over. It appeared to be a small box. It was unmarked, but wrapped with a golden colored paper with silver trim - the paper used by the royals. The wrapping was carefully done, and the glue used to hold it all together was expertly placed so to not hinder a person from unwrapping, but enough so that it would stay together. This meant only one thing: either the prince thought this very important, and worked hard to make it perfect, or, he got someone else to do it. For the prince's sake, Arianna hoped it was the former.  
She smiled softly as she held it up to her ear and shook it. It did not rattle, but make a soft ticking sound as it hit the sides of the box. She held it in front of her to try and guess what it might possibly be, but to no avail. She could not guess. And so she opened it.  
Carefully, so to not damage the paper, she peeled off the wrappings. There was a single sheet of paper that went around the box. Looking carefully, she noted the writing on the underside of the paper. It said:  
  
"Dear Arianna,  
I wanted to give you this gift on your birthday, but was not sure how.  
My friends and I had tried to catch you in your room, and in the  
library, but you escaped us. I am not surprised that you ran, but am  
somewhat saddened by your actions.  
I would hope that you forgive any former actions that would cause you  
to believe that I would have anything against you. Please forgive me  
So here, I give you this gift. I hope you can forgive me.  
Prince Eldarion  
Ps. I would that you call me a friend, and as a friend only call me Eldarion.  
PPs. I hope that this is the right gift, and I did not give you the  
gift I was going to give to you with my friends (there were two  
different gifts - one that my friends and I were to give you, and one  
that I was to give you later one. I hope and pray that you got the  
one I was to give you for my sake as well as yours.)  
PPPs. I never forgot your birthday.  
PPPPs. If you ever tell anyone about this, I will make your life a  
living hell. If you think you have it bad right now, you are gravely  
mistaken.  
PPPPPs. I should probably stop writing Ps.'s, but I have something  
else to say and have forgotten it. In the next Ps., maybe I will  
remember it.  
PPPPPPs. I remembered! I wont tell your parents if you don't want me  
to. I have told them that you have been sick since morning, and  
didn't come to luncheon for that reason. Do you mind?  
PPPPPPPs. Happy Birthday!  
PPPPPPPPs. I really hope I gave you the right gift. Wait a moment!  
Why don't I check? One moment.  
Okay, it's the right gift. I was worried for a moment.  
PPPPPPPPPs. Happy birthday. Enjoy your gift.  
PPPPPPPPPPs. I want to see you wear it tomorrow at the annual ball. I  
promise not to throw you in a river if you ask me to go with you and  
attack my friends if I say no. (I'm just jesting.) (Sorry about the  
last time. I know I made that up and got you into trouble.)  
PPPPPPPPPPPs. I think that was a letter on it's own, so I will resign  
my name.  
Prince Eldarion. Ps.Ps. If you show this letter to anyone else, I will have to kill you.  
  
Arianna smiled and shook her head. "Silly prince," she thought. "But what did he give me?" She looked, and found the answer. Within the confines of a box lay the most beautiful necklace that could be found in Gondor. It was made of mithril, one of Middle Earth's most precious metals. "This must have cost a fortune," Arianna thought to herself. The pendant of the necklace was oval, and a frosty violet color - her favorite color - and it was a small locket as well. The pendant was encased in a locket of polished mithril and it hung on a fine mithril chain.  
"Thank you," she whispered to the wind. "I will wear it tomorrow."  
  
Cut!!!!! And that's a wrap. Well, my fellow fanficers, I hope that this story fulfills your story reading needs. But, just to warn you, a slight amount of romance is coming in the next chapter. Notice the emphasis on slight. I know it might make you wonder what a romance is doing between two children, considering their ages, but if you notice the chapter names, they say, "that was then" and "still then," and the next one is going to be, "This is now." In the next chapter, my characters are going to be much older (about seventeen and eighteen) and they will have learned a lot more about life. Or so they think. Keep reading Please Review!!!! If I don't get reviews, I think that you don't like my story, and if I think you don't like my story, I stop getting the inspiration to write, and if I stop getting the inspiration to write, then I stop writing, and if I stop writing you will have nothing to read. It is a vicious cycle. Only you can end it. Please Review!  
  
Wannabe. 


	4. This is Now

YIKES!!!! I made a HUGE mistake. I accidentally posted the next chapter in the series. By mistake, you got the unfinished chapter that was supposed to come after this one. If it didn't make any sense before, that is the reason why. I am going to fix it though, so here you are:  
  
Thanx to my reviewers so much, and since I'm such a selfish person and I get kicks while opening my inbox and seeing a new review, I will once more ask you to please REVIEW! Now that that's over with, I go to commemorate my faithful readers:  
  
Me: thanx for liking my story so much. I definitely will keep writing if you keep reviewing. (I know it bugs, but hey, I didn't make up these rules) Thanx  
  
If you want to have your name in my story, please review!!!  
  
That's the Way Life Goes  
  
Chapter four: This is Now.  
  
Six years and 365 days later...  
  
Practically skipping down the lane, Arianna hummed to herself in pure joy. Nothing could prevent her from having the best day of her life. It had been several years since the occurrence when everyone forgot her birthday, and she and her mother had gotten on better terms with her mother after that. They had cleared all misconceptions up, but life was still rough for a while. Her mother had even stopped talking to her for nearly three weeks. They all finally got over it and they were closer than ever. Arianna also began making more friends. It seemed that everyone had thought her aloof, and too perfect to be a good friend before, but someone had put in a good word for her, and suddenly everyone flocked to be her friend. Unfortunately, there were several people never became Arianna's friends. The prince and his pigeons were included in this minority. Arianna held nothing but contempt for them all, and they for her. Only so often did one venture out to speak with Arianna. Most of them were females who were angered at the amount of attention that was 'wasted' on her by the prince. They failed to acknowledge the fact that the attention the prince displayed on her was negative. However, this negativity was shown only when someone was near. However, if there was only the prince and Arianna in the room, the prince was as sweet as candy, and as soft as butter.  
  
The prince had now become a young man and was learning, under his father's wing, how to govern a country. If his father were unavailable for any reason, Boromir's would take his place. Most evenings, he and his father and/or Boromir would spend hours pouring over various documents and articles in the library. Since she was ten, Arianna had spent most of her life among the various tomes. She had become a master of the library, and knew of nearly every book that was within its walls. That was the reason for why she was chosen to help the prince in his learning. Everyday, she would journey down to the great hall at noon, ask the King about the lesson for the day, then go to the library and prepare. She would gather all the books necessary and place them in a room at the end of the library. No longer was the library dark and forbidding, but was now bright and colorful. It attracted more than just the usual bookworms and accommodated more then forty people at one time. The increase in customers was largely due to the redecorating done by Arianna.  
More and more people became regulars as they learned of the appeal of the written word and every day their number increased. Then one day, the prince began walking through the doors.  
No one, Arianna least of all, could fathom what had driven the prince to retire from his continuous life of freedoms and enter the dark entrapment of the library. Of course, no one knew of its redecoration at that time. The first person, in fact, to see the redecorations was the prince. The prince spread the word, and from person to person, it went on until the point where just about everyone knew.  
There were many suppositions about why the prince would become a regular at the library, and they all revolved around Arianna. Some believed that he had begun going to the library to continue harassing her. Others, most of whom were female, believed that Arianna had cast a spell over the prince, forcing him to go into the dreadful place known as the library.  
The truth however was nowhere near the suspicions, or what one might call rumors. The truth was that the prince had obligations. He was steadily realizing his responsibilities towards his kingdom.  
It was becoming increasingly important for him to learn how to govern a country, if his father was to give the throne to him one day, so he would be able to do so.  
Therefore, a room was set-aside in order for him to study undisturbed. When his father learned of his actions, he decided to help his son out and teach him all he needed to know, from ruling a country, to being a good husband. Why exactly his father was teaching him to be a good husband, he did not know. However, he knew that he ought to listen up, or he might miss something that could save him a lot of pain when he was older.  
For example, one time was when his father was talking to him about being giving gifts. He learned that if one is to give a gift to a woman, one must never give anything to do with housework. If a woman asks for a gift in particular, one must give another gift as well as that one in order to show that one has not taken the easy way out. The prince supposed that these lessons were important because everyday, he saw one of his friends mess up with women for giving them the wrong gift. It was all very funny until it happened to you.  
  
The Prince would go to the room every day at noon, after spending time with his friends, and study. He would spend hours in that room. With windows overlooking the courtyard and gardens, he would study in the sunlight until an hour before his father and Boromir would recommence teaching. Then, he would rest outside on the balcony over looking the courtyard. Sometimes he would sleep, sometimes just watch the scenery, and sometimes he would daydream.  
When he was studying before his break, though, he permitted no one to come in. No one, that is, except for Arianna who had to bring in books for the upcoming lesson. On this particular day, the Prince was deeply engrossed in his book on the history of the Stewards of Gondor. (While he thought that general history was boring, history of his 'uncle' Boromir was quite enthralling to him.) Arianna was in a rush. Because she had been quite busy helping the other librarians to check out books on the exceptionally busy day, she didn't have much time to do anything and her schedule was messed up. She was running all over the place, trying to finish everything. Then, because she was in such a hurry, she forgot to knock on the door before entering when she brought the first stack of books for the lessons.  
The prince had a very specific rule. You must always knock before entering his room. If you do not, he has the right to assume you are a threat, and attack you. And so, as soon as she swung open the door, she heard quick footsteps and felt the point of a sword at her neck. She gasped, and swallowed thickly. Licking her lips in unease, she took her eyes off the sword and they met with two silver ones.  
They looked at her with slight fury. She took a deep breath, looked down away, and then met those eyes again coolly. "Would you mind removing your sword," she asked calmly. Prince Eldarion's eyes smiled mischievously.  
"First, you must knock," he responded with the same amount of calm. He stared her down. "Knock, then I will let you in."  
Arianna looked around in exasperation. "I haven't the time, Prince Eldarion. Please, let me finish my task," she pleaded.  
"No," was his only response.  
Looking around, she said, "fine, I will knock, but only if you remove the sword."  
"No."  
She stared him in the eye. "No you won't remove your sword, or you won't let me knock, because I thought that was the point."  
A group of females chose that exact moment to pass by, giggling hard and blushing furiously. "Oh, look Prince, your admirers have arrived. I see that they have chosen this particular moment, when your door is open, to pass by. What a coincidence."  
The prince smiled slyly and responded suavely, "I thought you didn't believe in coincidence."  
She answered him evenly, "I don't."  
One of the braver females ventured closer to look at the prince, and asked curiously, "is everything alright over there?" Her voice had a suspicious tone as she asked, "what are you doing?"  
The prince answered her carefully, "I'm just inspecting intruders. Would you care to join me in my inspection?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. It was a cheesy way to flirt, but it worked.  
The maiden giggled and looked back at her friends with an expression that said, "I knew I would get him." She stepped forward to join the prince.  
On a side, Arianna whispered to the prince, "you just won't miss your chance to flirt, will you?"  
He grinned at her infuriatingly, "jealous?"  
She made a face and said, "hah! Never. You can only wish." He just grinned knowingly, irritating her.  
The maiden came closer, and the prince began talking with her. Arianna used that as an advantage, and moved out of sword range. She spun around and faced the giggling women.  
The one who was steadily, but surely approaching gasped in horror and shrieked, "you!"  
Arianna raised her eyebrows and said sarcastically, "me! Any problems?"  
The maiden stuttered, "you're the one who casts spells on the prince and spends hours with him in his room!"  
"Excuse me!?!!" Arianna growled. "And where, might I ask, did you get that idea?"  
The maiden was looking at her in contempt. "Saranine. She says that you couldn't get the prince to come within twenty feet of you without some kind of spell."  
Arianna rolled her eyes. "I would respond to that with some kind of sarcastic remark, but that would drop me to your level. That is something I am sorely against. So, if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than discuss these things with you," and she stalked away into the room.  
The worst fears of the maidens' were confirmed as the prince followed her into the room and closed the door behind him. They stared in complete shock as they realized that the prince was not coming back.  
Prince Eldarion walked behind Arianna as she stacked books on top of each other, shuffled paper, and set up the desks entirely. He was laughing so hard that Arianna wondered when he would explode. She voiced this concern and only made him laugh harder.  
In the middle of replacing "The Origins of Gondor" with "The Line of Kings", she looked up at the nearly hysterical prince. He was practically rolling on the ground with his laughter.  
She thought about how good he looked when he laughed. His black hair matched perfect with his lightly tan skin. His laugh was light, and merry. It was so joyous that she felt like laughing herself. She found herself smiling, and staring into thin air.  
Unawares to her, Prince Eldarion had come up behind her and stood quite close. She only realized this when she felt his breath on her back and heard him whisper, "your hair smells like flowers."  
She rolled her eyes playfully, but shrieked suddenly when he poked her in the stomach. The only place where she was ticklish was her stomach. If anyone ever even touched her very lightly, she would burst out laughing. Or, in this case, shriek.  
She gasped for air, as she spun around. "Don't do that," she cried. "I hate it when people do that."  
The prince grinned in response. "Then don't force me to."  
Arianna's eyebrows rose. "I forced you? How?"  
The prince shrugged. "I don't know. Look it up in your spell book. I didn't realize that was the reason you spent time with me. Perhaps I should watch my things more carefully. Maybe you are doing voodoo spells. I seem to have lost my-"  
Arianna snorted, "me, me, I, I, me, I, me, I, me. It's all about you, isn't it?" Arianna leaned back against the table. "You really need to practice. Perhaps I should recommend it to the King."  
Prince Eldarion frowned. "Recommend what?"  
Arianna looked at him innocently, "recommend humility lessons. The ones on history and former kings are going quite smoothly. Perhaps we should move on to 'how to be humble', and maybe 'kindness is a virtue'," she stated sarcastically.  
The prince growled and advanced on her. His advantage in height allowed him to tower over her. She stared up at him as he came closer up to the point where her eyes were right at the bridge of his nose.  
He looked down at her to see that there was just enough room between them for air to pass through. Deciding to destroy any means of passage between them, he took a tiny step closer.  
Arianna stared into Prince Eldarion's fiery eyes. The silver orbs penetrated her thoughts, and she could no longer think of anything but him.  
The prince smiled slightly as practically heard her thoughts trail off while looking at him. I have that kind of effect on people, he thought. He began slowly moving his face downwards and getting closer to hers while she began tilting her face up. His eyes had the look of a hunter who knew he had caught his prey.  
Frowning, he took a step away from her. He looked down in shock to see a dagger pointed at his stomach. He looked at her in confusion and saw her looking at him with an expression of amusement.  
"Don't tell me you actually thought that I would let you kiss me?" she asked dryly. When he didn't answer, she laughed shortly. "Please tell me that you are jesting. I don't believe it. That's quite a laugh."  
"Actually, I though you-"  
"You thought I was enjoying it, didn't you?" she asked slowly as she raised herself and sat on the table. He nodded. "Well, everyone thinks I enjoy it. The only part that I really enjoy is the part where they are surprised to find my handy little dagger pointing at them."  
He gave a short laugh, "I'm sure that must break many hearts."  
Arianna raised an eyebrow. "That is not of my concern. All that matters to me is that egotistical men realize that the way to get a lady is not to overpower them, because it will certainly not work with me."  
"Ahem," a voice said from near the door. Arianna and the Prince's heads swiveled around at the same time to look at the two people near the door. Arianna jumped off the table quickly as she realized that her father and the King were standing at the door with amused looks.  
Boromir, Steward of Gondor, walked slowly towards the two as the prince stepped away from Arianna suddenly. The King smirked as he saw the uncomfortable look on the prince's face. "Hello, father," Arianna said smoothly as though nothing had happened.  
The Steward looked from Arianna to the prince. "What was going on between you two?" he asked suspiciously.  
Arianna threw back her head and laughed, "father, why do you ask when you already know?"  
Her father raised his eyebrows. "I just wanted to see your side of the story," he responded flatly. Arianna smiled knowingly.  
"What? Do you mean that our fathers were standing there, watching me try and kiss you and you never said anything?!?" Prince Eldarion cried feeling scandalized. Arianna smiled sweetly at him and he gaped with his mouth wide open. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Well, for several reasons. One, because I wanted to see what you would do if someone wasn't around. Two, I wanted to see your expression when you found out that they were there. Three, you should have known anyways. You keep boasting about the fact that you are half elven, but if you don't use your elven abilities, then you have nothing to boast about," she responded matter-of-factly.  
The prince glared at her. "Arrogant, aren't you? What made you so sure that I was going to do anything if someone wasn't around?" he asked in a dubious tone. "Huh? Answer that."  
Arianna rolled her eyes, and the two fathers were forgotten, to their amusement. They watched in enjoyment as the two children argued with each other. They nodded at each other knowingly.  
"I don't have to answer that. It answers itself," she scoffed. "Unless I am mistaken, you did try something with me." She looked at him pointedly.  
He took a deep breath, irritated. "That means that you lied."  
She looked at him oddly. "Huh?"  
"You said that you wanted to see what I would do, but you couldn't have wanted to see that if you didn't know what you were going to see. Common sense," he crowed.  
Arianna smirked and shook her head. "You are more dense than I thought." He looked at her, affronted. "That made no sense whatsoever. Either way," she began, changing the topic, "I have to go. Mother wants to continue my Lady Lessons. Today is the special day. I am being tested, and that is why I cannot remain here for your lessons."  
Prince Eldarion nodded, understandingly. The Lady Lessons were for Arianna. While the prince was training to become a King, Arianna trained to be a perfect lady. Her mother was training her, and she was forced to spend an incredible amount of time in those lessons.  
She would be trained in the art of dress, dancing, talking, walking, and eating. You name it she was learning it. The only problem was that she didn't want these lessons.  
She sighed, forlornly. "And off I go. Remember to dig me up after mother is finished with me. I shall be dead before my birthday tomorrow. If mother doesn't drive me crazy and destroy me with her lessons, I will go crazy meeting all of those men asking for my hand in marriage," she said while fixing her dress and hair.  
"Arianna, if you were trying to be funny, it didn't work," the prince called to her as she walked out the door. She said nothing as she continued walking, but raised a hand to acknowledge him.  
  
In the next chapter, you will see the reactions of Boromir and Eldarion's father. You will also find out more about Lady Lessons, and how an audience gathers behind doors and windows to watch the entertainment.  
  
Thanx for reading, Wannabe 


	5. Sorry its been taking so long

Hey people! Well, just to let you know, I haven't updated for so long because of exams. Today is the first day of exams, and they will finish on the sixteenth so...... I will update after that. Only a few more days until I am free to write again. Cya then.  
  
Wannabe 


	6. Lectures and Lessons

Hi readers! Well, I just want to say sorry for not updating sooner, but you have to understand, I was having Final Exams. Now school is over, and I don't have to go back for a few weeks (I'm taking summer school other wise it would be nearly two and a half months) but I'll still be able to write! So here is my next chapter in this story. I hope you like it, and as always: Review! You know you can! I do not own Lord of the Rings. If I did, then I would have had to have a sex change, aged more than 80 years, and been buried. I have not.  
  
To my reviewers: Dragon: thanks for finding it interesting! I'll try and change how I display it, but for some reason, when I upload it, everything is different. For example, all of the part from the beginning to where I end responding to reviewers is italicized, but when I upload it, it isn't! If you know how to fix that, please help! bEtH: Thanks for complimenting my writing skills! But if you have a complaint about any part of my story, definitely tell me. And don't worry, this story isn't going anywhere! fghx: I definitely will! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing; please come again. Oh, and would you like fries with that? (sorry, couldn't help it)  
  
That's the Way Life Goes  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When she was no longer in sight, the prince turned back to Boromir. "We should - what?" he asked his uncle who was frowning at him.  
  
Boromir raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother in arms Aragorn. "Should I tell him, or would you like the honors," he asked impishly.  
  
The king looked at him and smiled playfully, "I think you should. After all, you are her father."  
  
"Well, alright then," he replied. Boromir came and walked to a seat on the table. "So Eldarion, lad, you just felt like kissing my daughter," he accused, intimidating the uncomfortable prince.  
  
By now, Eldarion was fidgeting with the sleeves of his tunic that had somehow caught his interest. He kept moving from foot to foot on the ground.  
  
"Are you going to answer me or not?" Boromir asked skillfully.  
  
Aragorn looked at his son seriously. "Answer the man, son. It is in your best interest."  
  
Eldarion looked back and forth between his father and uncle. "wha-? How? I don't understand. What are you talking about?" he asked with a perplexed frown.  
  
Boromir and the king scrutinized him. When the prince felt their hard eyes on him, he swallowed and cleared his throat nervously. "Ah.um.okay, so I did. I tried. I just wanted to see. you know."  
  
The men's eyebrows skyrocketed. (A/N: ahem.) "No, as a matter of fact, we do not know," Aragorn said. "Enlighten us."  
  
Eldarion's eyes widened. "Do I have to," he asked, his eyes remained towards the floor. "I really don't want to."  
  
The men looked at each other and grinned. Aragorn walked around to the other side of Boromir and sat down at the table. "We have all day, son, if you would like some time to think about it," he commented while leafing through one of the heavy tomes.  
  
Eldarion blanched. "I don't know what you are talking about," he repeated. He licked his lips nervously. Clearing his throat one more time, he scratched the back of his head. "I really do not have any idea," he nodded reassuringly, but it turned out to look more desperate than reassuring. All the while, he tried to inconspicuously inch over to the doorway.  
  
Aragorn noticed this, and propped the book up on its base to keep his son from seeing his grin. Boromir continued staring at him with raised eyebrows and did his best to keep from bursting into laughter at the sight of the usually overconfident prince try to look innocent and leave the room at the same time. The young prince was unsuccessful, and ended up falling backwards after his foot caught under a small stack of books.  
  
The two men couldn't help it; they burst into laughter. Eldarion, horrified, stood up and bolted out of the room. The laughter was so loud that it echoed throughout the library.  
  
Readers looked up at the sound, and frowned when Eldarion rushed past them. Arianna, who was walking down the hallway in a lady like manner froze, turned around, and wondered to herself: What in all of Middle Earth makes a screeching noise like that? It sounds like the Nazgul have been reborn into shrieking babies.  
  
She shook her head and continued down her path towards a small room with numerous entrances. Arianna sighed to herself. It just wasn't fair. How many people were sentenced to life as a perfect Lady? Okay, so basically every woman on earth, but that didn't mean she had to be one. Why, in all of Middle Earth, when she could have been anyone, did she have to be a Lady in the Gondor?  
  
The biggest expectations for her were that she get married into a decent family, be a perfect lady, look beautiful, and make others jealous. She could do none of those - except possibly marry into a decent family (but the question was: who would want to get their son married to her?) That was the reason for why she had been sentenced to Lady Lessons.  
  
The corridor, which led to the room in which she was to finally take her test on all that she had learned, was long. Praying softly to all the Gods that may possibly have been around to hear, she asked that everything go right. Please, please, please, don't let my mother be in a bad mood, she thought.  
  
There, finally she had reached the door. She stood outside of it, staring at the handle so intently that it may have gone up in flames, or perhaps bent like a spoon. Either way, what ever it did, she would still have to go into that room.  
  
She gathered all her courage, tried to recall everything that her mother had taught her, and grasped the handle with a death grip. It turned ever so slowly and made no noise. Biting her lip, she winced as she forgot what else she had to do.  
  
She almost collapsed in relief as she remembered and stood up straight. Shoulders back, chest forward, and chin at a ninety-degree angle to the floor, she thought. Swallowing nervously, she followed through.  
  
She opened the door and glided - yes, glided- into the room. Seated around her were twenty, maybe thirty people. Her eyes widened for a second in surprise before she remembered to remain cool, calm, and collected.  
  
At the other end of the room sat her mother sitting on a chair, pretending to be the queen. Arianna whimpered softly before talking several light steps towards her and curtsying.  
  
Her mother looked down at her regally. "You have forgotten to knock," she said in a cold, disappointed voice. Arianna's eyes widened as the people around her tittered.  
  
"I'm sor-," she gasped. "I mean, I am very sorry my Lady. I will not forget to knock next time," she barely got out while her heart plummeted to the ground. She knew she had forgotten something.  
  
The people around her shook in their laughter while a figure entered the room from the far left, unnoticed. The figure snuck past all the people and crept around the walls until it stood in the shadows behind Arianna's mother.  
  
Arianna rose from her spot on the ground, concealing tears of frustration. This had been her one chance to prove to her mother that she was worth something. Ever since she had been born, it seemed that Arianna was never worth her mother's approval. It seemed that no matter what she did, she would never be good enough for her mother, and this one more time of failure was enough to make her cry. However, she still had a chance. Her first mistake was not going to let her down  
  
Standing straight once more, she lifted her head high and then swept down into a graceful curtsy. "My Lady, I apologize for my failure to ask you accordingly to allow me to enter. I ask your forgiveness," she stated smoothly.  
  
The 'queen' upon her 'throne' and her face just barely showed signs of a smile. The 'Queen' tried her hardest to keep from smiling proudly. She knew that this was not how a queen would act, but she wanted her only child to see that the real world was not an easy place to live in. She knew that her daughter would grow to be a beautiful and wise woman. All she was doing was helping her on that path.  
  
As her mother, she knew that she was sometimes hard on her daughter, but all she wanted was for her daughter to have the life that she never had. When she was growing up, she had lived in neither the most loving family nor the richest. That was why she worked as hard as she did to give that to her daughter.  
  
It had only been because of her mother's attempts to get away from her abusive father that she had ever met the son of the Steward of Gondor and fallen in love. But the son of the Steward of Gondor was a proud man, and making him fall in love with her was a hard thing to do considering she was of poor descent and not a sight to behold.  
  
It was only because her mother had worked so very hard to rise in the ranks of her peers that she was given any sort of benefit in life. Even then, when she had a large home and servants, the son of the Steward did not fall in love easily. Only when she had saved his life did he give her a second glance.  
  
Her mother died in the process of giving her children a better life. Lady Monien loved her mother for her sacrifice, and would always remember her forever. She wanted her daughter to remember her as well, and so always pushed to give her the best life that she could.  
  
It did hurt her more than anyone knew when she had forgotten her only daughter's birthday. Birthdays were things to remember, being but mortal, and when they were forgotten it was hard to bear. She knew that she had hurt her daughter, but she had the best intentions. Still, it was not fair to her daughter.  
  
That was why she sat on the 'throne', trying to teach her daughter how to be successful in life.  
  
On the other side, Arianna was still low on the floor. She waited for her mother to give her a signal to rise. She did so, and Arianna lifted her head and looked right at her mother. Something caught her eye.  
  
Behind her mother, there was someone; a figure stood silently in the darkness. It was half visible in the dim light that came from behind her. Her mother asked her to walk around the room once to test her posture, and she followed suit. When she came back to stand in front of her, she discreetly looked behind her mother to see who it was, but the figure had merged back in with the shadows.  
  
Then, when her mother was about to call someone to dance with her to see her dancing skills, the King and the Steward entered. At the sight of her husband, Lady Monien smiled and ran up to him and invited him and the King to watch the testing.  
  
Arianna's eyebrows rose as her mother flew past her to reach her father. 'It seems as thought the 'Queen' is sorely in need of lessons herself,' she thought. 'Although, of course, no one will laugh at her if she makes a mistake.'  
  
Arianna was bitter at that thought, but then it hit her. She turned around to face her parents and the King. 'If father and King Elessar are here then Prince Eldarion must be.' she started in surprise and spun around to face the figure cloaked in darkness. 'He must be right here!'  
  
She smiled in bitter knowing. Shaking her head, she turned back to face her mother, father, and King. As they approached, she smiled politely. Her father smiled and the King nodded courteously. She rose yet again, and turned to her mother.  
  
Her mother squinted and said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "You should always curtsy to the King. Always." Arianna frowned and quickly dipped back into a curtsy to the King. Her mother sighed exasperatedly, "Well, its too late now!"  
  
Arianna bit her lip as she rose. Her mother snapped at her again, "come on, stand up straight. No, straighter. Stop slouching! Finally. One would think that we were raising a ten-year-old boy who isn't getting his sweet instead of a young lady. It's just not good enough, Arianna." The crowd around her laughed at this analogy.  
  
Arianna looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry mother, I can't do this," she choked out. She turned on her heel and fled. There, it had finally happened. Her mother had said what had been on her mind for years. Arianna just wasn't good enough. She never had been, wasn't, and never would be.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 5! The next chapter's going to be a little unusual and you might think it's a little (for lack of better word) screwed. Nevertheless, it's an important part of the plot so be sure to check it out. Well, that's it! Over and out.  
  
Wannabe 


	7. Author's Note!

Hey Peeps!!!  
  
Well, first of all, I want to thank all my reviewers: you wonderful, wonderful people! I wouldn't be here without you!!!! Secondly, I want to let you know that I wont be updating for quite a while because a) I lost EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!!!!!!!!!! And b) I am taking summer school so I don't have the time to write them up!!!!!! =(  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience!!!! Promise to write as soon as possible!!! Cya Wannabe. 


	8. Who? What? Where in Middle Earth are you...

Okay!  Well, after one hell of an absence, I am back and ready with a new chapter and some excuses as to why I have not updated.  Excuse #1:  My internet was down.  Excuse #2: I had summer school.  Excuse #3:  I had writers block.  Yeah, yeah, I know.  Excuses, excuses.  But whatever (^_-)  Here's your story:

**Chapter 6 (Who thought I'd ever get this far in a story?!?!): _Who? What?  Where in Middle Earth are you?_**

Arianna didn't stop running until she had reached the outside of the stuffy halls.  She stood outside on one of the balconies and breathed in the fresh air of the evening.  Her hands clutched the railing as though it were a life support  
 

Staring at the sky and the stars outside, she willed herself to keep the tears within.  To show emotion was just another sign of her weakness.

Footsteps echoed in the still air behind her.  She did not have to turn around to tell who it was.  She shivered slightly as hands caressed her shoulder and left prickles on her bare skin.  A contented sigh escaped her lips when he whispered into her ear words of understanding.

Then, realization slapped her in the face: his hands were too rough, his voice too deep.  She whipped around to look at her companion under the stars.  It was not, as she had thought, Eldarion, but _someone else_!

A strangled scream escaped her throat as she backed away in terror.  The man who stood in front of her now was frightening.  His face was twisted in a smirk and his hand came forward to take hold of her wrist.  Arianna jumped backwards and made to run, but too late, for he had already caught her arm.

            "Arianna, no, ARIANNA!  Get _away _from him!  _Run_!" a voice echoed in the night.

            But she was frozen in place, hypnotized by the intensity of her captor's eyes as they glared at her.  The  ring of cold steel being drawn resounded through the night.  Arianna snapped back to reality as the man laughed.  It was a chilling, harsh laugh rather like the bark of a dog.

She cowered away from him and tried to wrestle her arm free, but he had a strong grip.  The tears that she had barely contained earlier came now in full force as she struggled.  "Let go!  Let _go_!," she choked out between sobs.  "Help!  _Some_ one, help!"

He swung her round and pressed back against him, his thin knife held against her throat.  She shuddered in disgust of being so close to him, and of the touch of cool metal.  Together they backed away, or rather, the man backed away and pulled the helpless girl with him.

Several figures came forward, swords drawn, and many more popped up around them with bows ready.  "Leave her," one of the men said in a low voice.  Arianna's heart leapt with hope: her father!  He would save her from this man.

The dark man merely chuckled.  He took another step backwards and went closer to the balcony.  His knife still against the neck of Arianna, he lifted one leg over the ledge.  Apparently, the men thought best to attack then, so they charged forward to free Arianna of her captor.  The King pulled Arianna out of the way of the knife.  She was swung around once more, and the man slashed out with the knife.  He succeeded in leaving a long cut down from her right shoulder to the back of her waist.  
  


She cried out in pain and fell on the floor where her father picked her up and handed her to one of the sentries.  He took her to her mother who stood inside the hall, waiting in fear.  The sounds of a fight came back to her, and she barely registered the scream made when the man fell down the three stories to the ground.

Once her mother saw her, she burst into tears.  Arianna frowned, but said nothing.  The sentry, on Lady Monien's command, carried Arianna to the healers.  While passing through the various halls, Arianna was able to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirrors.  She was a _mess_.  Her hair was falling out of its braid, her neck was littered with scratches that she had not noticed and her face was tearstained.  She looked down at her aching arm and saw a dark purple bruise forming below her elbow and at her wrist.

Numerous women were following her journey down to the healers.  She looked over the sentry's shoulder to her mother behind them.  Lady Monien was watching her with concern and love.  When she noticed her daughter's eyes on her, she gave a small smile and stroked her hair softly.  Arianna smiled uncertainly back and turned her head away again to look at her destination.

They were nearly there now.  Her mind wandered back to the mysterious man.  Who was he?  Why did he …touch her like that before?  Her shoulders still tingled from the memory.  What did he want?  And, why did he attack her like that and try to run when everyone showed up?  Granted, of course, that when facing an army as terrifying as Gondor's, everyone wants to run.  But still…

"My Lady, will you remove your dress?"

Arianna looked up, shocked at such a question.  "The audacity!"  The healer had the decency to look abashed.

"No!  Merely asked in order to look at the cut that trails down your back," he said quickly.  Looking thoughtful for a moment he said thoughtfully, "but perhaps I ought to have Leara look at your wounds, female as she is."

Arianna nodded enthusiastically with wide eyes.  "Yes, that would be wonderful.  Thank you."

"ARIANNA!  Arianna!  Where _are _you?  Where in Middle Ear -  _oof_!"

At hearing that voice, Arianna, ignoring her mother's protests, jumped off her bed in the healer's wing and ran towards her dear beloved cousin Elfwine.  She flew down the corridor and turned a corner, crashing right into a civilian.  "_Oof!_  Oh!  I am _so _sorry, please, do forgive me!  Um.  Excuse me?  Are you alright?" she asked in sympathetic concern.  The person looked up from his position on the floor and one look at his face caused Arianna to gasp in horror.

And that's all for today fellow fanficers.  I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and yes, I know it was short, but my brain cells are not working, so maybe there will be a better one next time…

**Thanx to: **

**Elvenwood**

**Elentari-Taure**

**bEhT**

**Klaw**

**            Hope you're enjoying my story…lts / luv**

**                                    Wannabeanelvengirl**


	9. Normal Nightmares

            Shaking with fear, she backed away slowly and turned to run.  She had almost set off when the person grabbed her shoulder, causing her to scream in pure terror.  She turned around and let a hand fly at her attacker, putting her body weight into her swing.  But she was reckless, and in her terror, she managed to injure herself more than she was already.

            Her voice cried out in pain and she once more dropped to the ground.  Taking frantic glances around her, she looked for some one, any one who could come and save her now.

            There was no one.

            Trembling, she extended a hand backwards and tried to pull herself with it.  She crawled along the ground like that, and all the while the man came forward.  Suddenly, he tripped and crashed to the ground on his knees, bringing him closer to Arianna.  She screamed.  _Why wasn't anyone around?_

            The man crawled forward to her, and she backed up.  But suddenly, she stopped.  She had heard her cousin's voice just minutes ago;_ where was he?_  She nearly sobbed as the man finally reached her, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up with him.  His hand lowered and went disappeared in the folds of his thinning cloak.  When they reappeared, they came were accompanied by a thin sword.

            Arianna winced horribly as she heard the chilling sound of metal being drawn.  The man held the sword's tip at her chest.  She whimpered as he whispered to her.  "What is the Lady's last wish?"

            Lady.  Her mother!  Where was her mother right now?  How was she?  Did she have a sword held to her like her daughter did at that moment?  Would she… miss her?  Arianna could not stop the flow of negative thoughts even though she knew they were untrue and completely uncalled for at the moment.

            The sword was brought closer to her.  Closer, and closer.  She could nearly feel  the metal pierce her skin -  and then!  Voices!  Was she saved?  People filed into the room.  Room?  Somehow, with all her crawling, she and the man had managed to enter a room.  It was… the room for Lady Lessons.  All these people – were they here to watch the show?  Would they not help her?  Would they just be spectators?

            The sword was there now, just sliding through the air, but wasn't it already piercing her flesh?  Yes, it was.  Perhaps this was the second time.  Shouldn't she scream?  She did.  Loudly.

            Many hallways away, Arianna daughter of Boromir Steward of Gondor awoke in her bed.  She gasped for air.  The pain on her back was intense and the other cuts on her neck itched.  But something wasn't right. It was far too cold in the room despite the presence of a fire and many blankets.  A muscle twitched.  She pulled the neck of her loose fitting nightdress away from her to see two glowing red cuts on her chest.

            Carefully she pressed a finger to the cuts and yelped.  She looked down at her finger; it was tingling from a nearly being burnt.

~

            "You're awake Milady?  That is good; we shall carry on with our healing then, shall we?" a woman Arianna didn't know said to her.  She nodded mutely in response to the woman's question.  "Good, then will you be so kind as to lift up that rather becoming negligee of yours?"

            Arianna gave the woman a sharp glance.  Was she being impudent on purpose, or did she really think that a normal person might actually want to wear something like this?  Then she looked down at the woman's clothes and held back a laugh.  She was wearing the same kind of dressing gown, but different in colour.  How ridiculous!  She _looked_ ridiculous.

            Then at that thought, Arianna blanched.  She had a Saranine thought.  Saranine thoughts were wrong, illegal, due for exile!  But, she supposed, not all things in exile were bad.  After all, the King had once been in exile himself, so it couldn't be all that horrible.  Maybe… well, maybe not.

~

            Many visitors came in and out of Arianna's room that day.  It was only two hours in that she was wishing to be outside.  It was ironic, she thought with a wry smile.  Every day she had to do a certain amount of sneaking around to stay away from the cursed outdoors, and yet here she was, wishing to be anywhere outside, away from the cursed army of people flooding into the small room.

            She sighed: life was so unfair.  It was so difficult to lead a normal life these days.  Well, what exactly _was_ normal?  She wasn't normal, she knew that.  How many people were taken captive of a runaway prisoner?  It was a number she could count on one hand.  One _finger.  She pulled herself up and leaned on the head board._

Okay, so then if _she_ wasn't normal, then who was?  The complete opposite of her?  _Sarine???!!_  She smirked then full out laughed when another name came to her mind.  _ELDARION???_

            That was entertaining; Eldarion could be NORMAL.  So it _was physically possible to put those two words in the same sentence.  Amazing.  Arianna's train of sarcastic though was interrupted as a voice sounded from the doorway._

            "Did your encounter muddle up your brain as well as your back?"  Arianna's head whipped up and swiveled around to the doorway.  Her face fought to hold back a smile.  "There is no one in here except for you.  Do you find yourself so funny to laugh at nothing?"

            "Is that to say that I am nothing?  For if I laugh at my self, and I laugh at nothing, does it mean that I am nothing?" she asked with innocent eyes.  Eldarion mulled over that though for a few seconds while Arianna waged a war to keep herself from laughing.

            "Any particular reason for gracing me with your presence?" she asked in amusement.  Her attempts to hide her joy were visible on her face, and Eldarion smiled.

            "Why miss a chance to torment thee?"

            "And?  There is always an and.  What is it this time?"  she asked lazily, picking at a piece of lint on her blanket.  Eldarion came closer to her bed and stood next to it.  He carefully sat himself on the VERY edge of the bed after a moment of hesitation.  When he looked at Arianna, her eyebrow lifted.

            He sighed.  "Elfwine is here."

            Arianna squealed in glee.  "I though you were an exception to the screeching of females.  I suppose I was wrong," he muttered, and ducked just before Arianna could hit him upside the head.

            "I'm still a girl even if I don't fall over your feet," she said sardonically.  "Elfwine??!" she screeched again.  "Yay!"

            Eldarion shook his head.

A/N: that's a wrap for now.  Sorry its so short, and there's no feed back on feed back because my hotmail made me delete everything.  Sigh.  Well, I hope you like it.  Doesn't have much content, but it will have to do for now.

Until next time,

Wannabe

And, of course, THANK YOU for reviewing.  I love you all!


End file.
